Two strangers, one dream
by Spagonia
Summary: Even in another universe X believes in Daichi. [X/Daichi - ULTRAMAN AU of Ultraman X]


Daisuke and Daichi Ozora weren't brothers despite their similar names. They just happened to be two complete strangers who became coworkers within the confines of Xio. Daichi had no other living relatives as his parents died when he was young and Daisuke... Daisuke never spoke of his family to anyone not even to Daichi.

All Daichi recalled was the way Daisuke's laughter trickled through during their first meeting as he pointed to their work badge. He couldn't help but notice how they had the same last names. Daichi had laughed too at the coincidence. He hadn't thought then that he would end up in a situation where he stood before Daisuke, and their Commander Kamiki. Earlier in the day during the middle of his research he found himself being pulled out of the lab as he was told his presence was requested by them. Before he could ask what he was being called in for Daisuke had took hold of Daichi's hand between his.

"Daichi, you're the only one I can trust with this task." Daisuke's eyes locked onto Daichi's. He found it hard to look away from Daisuke's gaze.

"But I never made a weapon of such specification before-" Daichi began to protest only to feel Daisuke's grip tighten. For a brief moment it seemed like Daisuke's hazel eyes took a more golden hue to them. No, it had to be how the lights within the office reflected against them. A simple trick of his own mind.

"Daichi, the moment I saw you I knew you were the only one I could ask this task of. I...when I am out there in the field I only think of completing the mission and moving on. I never think further ahead like you do." His grip loosens to hold Daichi's hand carefully. "Please, I beg of you to make the Ultraman suit for us. A suit that you see fit for me to use."

Daichi was speechless. It was then their Commander turned his attention and spoke:

"I too, would like to request the same. We have discussed the matter of Daisuke becoming Ultraman before but he only accepted under the condition of you creating a suit for him."

"...are you certain?" Daichi frowned while he looked between the two. "Like I said, I never made something of this caliber before."

"I think you will do fine." Kamiki smiled in his signature warm smile. "Otherwise I wouldn't have recommended for you to come aboard."

"I too, believe in you Daichi. I know I can't force you to make this suit, but please at least give it some thought before you make a decision."

Daichi glancing down to the hands that held his. He couldn't help but think of how up to this point Daisuke would be there to lend him some encouragement. Not once had Daisuke showed any doubt towards Daichi and his abilities. A faint smile formed when Daichi lifted his gaze back and he nodded his head.

"No, Daisuke I don't think I need to think it over. I'll do it. I'll make the suit."

"Daichi...! Thank you!"

He couldn't forget the way Daisuke's face had lit up to him then, nor the crushing hug that followed. Daichi still wasn't quite sure as to why Daisuke specifically requested himself to make the suit. Nor did he understand why when the suit was completed that Daisuke turned to him, smiling still.

"Daichi I think you should give it a name."

"Daisuke, don't you want to name it? After all you're the user."

Daisuke shook his head while his hand reached out to rest upon Daichi's shoulder.

"This suit may be for my use, but you made it. ...please give it life by naming it."

Daichi turned towards the lifeless suit as he thought over Daisuke's request. He had made it with no specific instructions given on how Xio would have wanted it to be made. So it had turned different from what people thought upon hearing the name Ultraman. This was a suit he had poured his own dreams into. A dream he knew that everyone working in Xio would understand. A faint smile formed upon his lips.

"Then... we will call it X."

"X, after Xio?"

"No. X, to represent the unknown. Just like the future that's full of possibilities." He turned back to Daisuke who stared at him. He saw how Daisuke's lips curved into a smile.

"Thank you, Daichi. You are as I thought. You're amazing."

He felt Daisuke take his hand before he shifted his gaze to the suit. The suit that was now the embodiment of his dreams.

"Once this is all over Daichi, I want to tell you everything."

"Daisuke...?" Daichi gave a questioning look wondering if he had misheard his coworker. As he turned to face him he found he was left alone. He hadn't even noticed when Daisuke had walked away. In silence Daichi turned to stare upon the suit now known as X.


End file.
